TwentyTwenty Vision
by Gargravarr
Summary: When Pit ends up with reading glasses, he discovers they might suit his lover better: instant uke, just add glasses! Yaoi LinkxPit, fluffy lemon, seme Pit. Don't like, don't read!


Hey all!  
First off, I'm not (quite) dead, but my impromptu hiatus was due to several factors, not least my parents' marriage situation (which is *still* up in the air) and work, which is really starting to heat up. I'll often come home from work and just collapse on my bed from exhaustion, and I've barely even thought about Heroes since the last upload. It really sucks, but I don't know when I'll get around to finishing it. Sorry!  
And so we come to this fic. Yep, another dose of LinkxPit, but what can I say, I *love* this pairing! This fic's a little different, because it was inspired by an MSN conversation with a very good friend, and really helped kick my writing abilities back into gear. It's also unrelated to FAH; this is a standalone oneshot and should be self-explanatory. FAH is, once again, going nowhere. Hell, all of my fanfics are going nowhere and it *really* sucks. Still, it's something!  
Again, like all my SSB work, this is yaoi, and surprise surprise, another lemon. Please don't read if it's not your thing, otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Twenty-Twenty Vision

"How did it go?" Link asked as he looked up from his magazine. He placed the colourful pages of _Bows and Arrows_ on the table as the dorm door gently closed, meeting eyes with his precious.

Pit turned around to find Link rising to embrace him. He cracked a smile as he returned the warm embrace, feeling those arms in which nothing could hurt him… He sighed and looked up at his lover. "Not as good as I hoped," he mumbled, looking away.

Link reached up and, placing a finger under the angel's chin, guided their lips together to share a tender kiss. "What's up?"

Pit sighed, fishing in his jacket for the new addition. He held it before Link's eyes.

The Hylian flashed a meek smile. "Glasses," he confirmed as Pit pulled out of the hug, allowing Link to take the case.

The angel looked away and growled. "I'm a captain, I have to have perfect vision!"

It all started two days before. While training, Pit had been facing Link but had failed to notice the arrow that flew straight at him. While Link had offered no end of apologies for the cut Pit received to his upper arm, Pit had taken it far worse, convinced his sight was failing him, and insisted on seeing an optician as soon as possible.

Link popped open the case to reveal the slim frames. "But you're not wearing them now, so your vision can't be that bad."

Pit folded his arms, releasing a quiet 'humph.' "I've got to wear them when I read," he explained. After a moment, he shed the jacket and hung it up, gently flexing his wings.

Link took the glasses delicately between his thumbs and index fingers, putting the case on the table. "Just reading glasses? How are your eyes for everything else?"

Pit fixed his gaze on the furthest object in their room, a book on the shelf above the bed. _"Karma- _LINK!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes at the unnoticed addition.

Link's gaze snapped around to it, realising Pit had half-read the title. He blushed. "Found it in a junk shop!" He grinned. "Well, that seems fine, huh?"

Pit smiled. "Yeah… They told me my eyesight's fine for distance and up-close, but I need those to read."

"What about that little 'incident' on Monday?"

Pit sighed, embarrassed. "They told me it was probably just a lapse in concentration. My eyes are fine for fighting." Having been told this, Pit's face had flushed when he realised he was probably awestruck by the Hero's fighting posture, and was too stunned to react to the incoming arrow. He would never tell anyone, though.

Link turned and hovered the lenses before his boyfriend's face. He grinned. "You probably look really cute with these on!"

Pit blushed. "Nah… I don't like them…" he mumbled, embarrassed.

Link chuckled. "No really… I think they suit you." His eyes met his boyfriend's; sensing agreement, Link gently slid the frames over Pit's ears and settled the bridge on the angel's nose. His arms fell away and he took a step back to look Pit over.

His boyfriend had always been beautiful beyond words – his youthful appearance and pure, white wings were wonderful to behold. The angel's coppery-brown hair had a life of its own, remaining impossible to settle and somewhat spiky in its own way. It emphasized his electric blue eyes that spoke volumes on their own; Pit's eyes were the first thing Link had fallen in love with, and even now could see them sparkling.

As it was a casual day, Pit wore appropriate clothes in place of his battle chiton; blue skin-tight jeans and a close-fitting white t-shirt, complete with slits for his wings, adorned the angel's body, and Link had to say it made him look pretty sexy. Then again, Link also knew exactly what was beneath the clothes, too…

Moving on, he forced himself to focus on the new lenses covering his boyfriends eyes, and he beamed widely. Pit looked absolutely _adorable_ with glasses on! The lenses were supported by a very thin metal frame, and it was difficult to pick them out from a distance, so they were definitely subtle. However, to the trained eye, they seemed to draw all focus to Pit's beautiful eyes. "Yeah, I think they really suit you."

Pit blushed. "I… I don't know…" He plucked the glasses from his face and sat neatly on the bed, looking at the metal and plastic in his hands.

Link took a seat beside his boyfriend, his arm weaving its way around the angel's waist like he always did. It felt so amazingly natural to just hold onto Pit like this, and truthfully, Pit never wanted Link's embraces to end. He _loved_ every second of contact. "Don't worry, they'll just take a bit of getting used to," Link whispered, kissing Pit's cheek.

Pit smiled, turning to meet Link's lips again. After they kissed, Link quickly grabbed the hand mirror from the bedside table. Pit let out a chuckle and slid the lenses back onto his face as Link held the mirror before him. He looked upon himself in the mirror, noting that the glasses were subtle and hopefully wouldn't be the first thing said to him when he sat down to read in the lounge. Tilting his head a few ways he did have to admit, they did suit him a little, perhaps as Link said, giving him a 'cute' appearance.

"See?" Link said, appearing beside Pit in the mirror and kissing his ear. "You look fine."

Pit chuckled, watching Link's face draw level with his own in the reflection. With the Hylian's eyes beside his own, he had a sudden idea. "Y'know," he said, adopting a mischievous smile. "I think they'd suit you too…"

Link blinked, and before he could react, felt the tension of the metal frame press against his head as Pit slid the glasses onto him. His head pulled away involuntarily, but he didn't resist, looking back at his grinning boyfriend with the glasses now settled onto his face. They were reasonably weak glasses, and didn't affect his vision much, especially up close. "How do I look?" He laughed.

"Very cute," the angel grinned, holding up the mirror for Link to get a good look. "Very…" he continued, drawing Link's eyes up to his own. "…sexy…" He whispered huskily, making the Hylian grin.

Link put on the most adorable expression he knew how to make and looked straight at Pit, whose grin widened. The angel knew Link regarded him as cute in the first place, and he played it up when necessary, but _now_ he knew what cute _really_ was, and he was looking at it. The glasses framing Link's stunning eyes went beyond adorable. It gave Link an innocent appearance that totally went against what the angel knew of him, and it gave him some very strong ideas.

Link blushed at Pit's expression, starting to get the impression of what was going through his boyfriend's mind. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He said, feigning innocence.

Pit smirked. He touched a single finger to Link's chest and gently leant the Hylian back. Link offered no resistance and gladly sank to the soft duvet underneath him, holding onto his clueless expression as the angel crawled over him. It was especially difficult when the angel lowered his lips to Link's, locking them in a powerful kiss. "Because you look positively adorable, my Hero…" Pit whispered huskily as he broke the liplock.

Link breathed deeply, watching his lover through the new lenses before his eyes. They brought the angel even sharper into focus, and Link could make out every detail of his boyfriend's face. He already knew how to recognise when Pit was aroused; it was taking less and less to push the angel into this, but at the same time Link wasn't exactly holding him back. Since they'd taken their relationship to its current level a month and a half ago, they seemed to devote as much time as they had free to intimacy. And though Link guessed that could be put down to the novelty of this stage of their relationship, he never wanted it to end.

Pit crouched over his lover, who laid beneath him in a state of submission, and with those new glasses and the expression he was putting with them, there was no way he could look more so. He looked so innocent, so clueless as to what Pit might do to him… and that just made it all the more fun! Pit leant down and kissed the Hylian's left ear, making Link sigh; just as quickly Pit softly nibbled on the pointed lobe, making Link stiffen and gasp as electric jolts thundered through his body, his ear being surprisingly sensitive. "Link…" The angel whispered huskily into the reddening ear. "Can't you see you're in a very compromising position…?"

Link shivered, gently suppressing his own lusting to play along. "Maybe you could help me with that…"

"Maybe…" Pit whispered, before tracing kisses down the Hylian's cheek and neck. Again, he nibbled on the supple, receptive flesh, relishing the Hero's gasps and pants of pleasure. He smirked, knowing Link loved being dominated more than he admitted. "Or maybe I could just take advantage of you…"

Link's eyes snapped to Pit's, widening as he put on such an adorable, innocent voice. "B-but Pitto-kun would NEVER do that to me!" He stuttered, milking it for all it was worth.

Pit silenced him with a heated kiss to the lips. "Oh wouldn't I…" He whispered, looking past the false innocence to see the longing in Link's eyes, somehow magnified by the glasses. And with it came their unspoken bond, something so powerful it could not be put into words. It was something only they could feel. His hands roved the Hylian's covered body, feeling the heat of arousal flooding him, radiating through the loose green t-shirt, and tracksuit trousers he wore. He casually traced the crotch of the trousers, hardly surprised to feel the Hero's package was already hard beneath his fingers. He brushed his fingers along its length.

Link gasped, his face flushing heavily. It further added to the image for his partner, as Pit watched Link writhe in pleasure beneath him. If there was one thing Pit took most advantage of, it was that Link _loved_ being teased, especially by his lover. Pit could drag the foreplay out as long as he pleased and though Link would beg for Pit to take him, he wouldn't insist upon it, enjoying the feeling of intimacy. It only built the suspense further, making the actual act even more intense.

Link sighed happily as he felt Pit's warmth above him. It was the best feeling in the world, being so close to the angel, but he also longed for the special closeness only they shared. He put on his most submissive face, framed electric blue eyes meeting their naked counterparts, and in the softest voice he could muster, whispered, "Please Pit… take me…"

Even a creature of purity couldn't resist _that_ face, Pit knew. His face flushed with desire; knowing Link was freely giving himself to the angel, and knowing they both wanted the other, Pit kissed his boyfriend deeply. His hands gripped Link's shoulders as the duo parted their lips, their tongues clashing as they explored each other's warm caverns. It was getting so heated Link was surprised the glasses didn't fog up.

Slowly parting the kiss, Pit's expression softened as he met eyes with Link. "I love you," he whispered to the Hero, every word of truest meaning.

Link raised his head to kiss Pit again. "I love you too," he breathed, his eyes beginning to shimmer with the powerful feelings he held for his angel. He'd never felt so strongly for anyone in his life, and as Pit again leaned in to kiss his neck, Link allowed his body to react instinctively as he remembered the first time he'd whispered the three words that changed his life. They'd been seeing each other for three months almost to the day; it started off as a distraction from training and battles, heading into Smashville every few evenings to do something as friends, when Link suddenly found himself suggesting more intimate activities, culminating with dinner for them both at a fancy restaurant, and to his surprise the angel had agreed to each idea. Over dinner that evening, Link had realised Pit was much, much more than a friend to him. They shared something deeper, a mutual trust and understanding. He'd never thought of himself as gay before, but when he met the angel's eyes after they had finished their main course, all his thoughts aligned. Filled with confidence, certain of his feelings, he confessed to the beautiful creature. After being stunned for several moments, Pit had collected his thoughts, grasped the Hylian's hands, instantly banishing all fears of rejection in him, and confirmed he felt the same way. The kiss they shared in that moment was sweeter than even Pit's sickly dessert that followed; they never even noticed the waitress.

That moment was nearly six months ago, and their bond had grown stronger every day. Passing the hurdle of intimacy took time for them both, but they agreed it had been the best decision they had ever made.

Onto which subject, a powerful jolt of pleasure shook Link from his thoughts. Pit's hands had weaved under Link's shirt and were playing with his nipples as his lips suckled on the Hylian's neck. Pit was _amazing_ at showing him different pleasures, and could really work the Hylian's most sensitive spots. It astonished Link how Pit could push all reason from his mind with a few simple touches, driving him into a torrent of pleasure. Unable to speak, Link brought up his hands, sliding them under Pit's tight shirt to find the spot between his wings. Well-known as an angel's most sensitive spot, and the place only their most beloved might ever touch, Link began to massage the supple skin.

Pit couldn't help but arch his back into Link's hands, gasping at the lightning strikes of pleasure crashing through his body. Narrowly avoiding succumbing to the bliss Link could give him, the angel gently slid forwards, bringing his sensitive spot just out of Link's reach. He grinned at the Hylian's look of confusion, deciding that to keep up the illusion, Link had to submit totally. He softly guided Link's arms back to his sides, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now there's a good little uke," he giggled in Link's ear.

The Hylian got the message instantly and lay totally submissive on his back. However, when Pit began to push his shirt up, Link decided to hurry things along a bit. His fingers barely brushing the angel's sides, he gripped the hem of Pit's shirt and slid it straight up. Fluidly, Pit aligned his head and wings so that the shirt flowed straight off him like water, exposing his golden torso to the Hylian. He fluttered his wings gently to settle a couple of ruffled feathers, sending a momentary breeze across Link's exposed chest that made him shiver, both from the cool air and the anticipation of what was to come.

Pit bunched up Link's shirt around his shoulders; with coordination, Link leant forwards as Pit worked it straight off his body, stretching the neck hole to completely avoid touching the Hylian's face or the glasses.

With both rosy nipples exposed to him, Pit dived in and attacked the right nub with his mouth and tongue as his hands went straight to the waistband of the trousers, keeping Link distracted by wonderful pleasure as the angel continued to disrobe him. The smooth clothes slid easily down Link's legs to his ankles, where Pit hooked his toes into them and carefully kicked them away. The last obstacle was the pair of shorts covering the Hylian's hard manhood; the erection was so clearly visible through the material it left little to the imagination. Then again, Pit didn't have to imagine what it looked like at all. As he released the Hylian's nipple, allowing Link's panting form to fall back to the bed, he lowered his head to kiss the hard member through the material. It twitched in response, drawing a moan from Link. Smiling victoriously, Pit slid his fingers into the waistband and fluidly swept the shorts away, revealing his prize.

Recovering from the momentary onslaught of pleasure, Link felt Pit remove the final barrier to his pure form, and he sighed happily. It was so natural to be naked around Pit now; he'd been a little self-conscious before, but Pit had whispered words of awe at the sight of the muscular body Link possessed that he felt quite at ease with it. And having removed the final barrier between their two existences over a month ago, it really was second nature now. He didn't even mind the angel's eyes on his swollen manhood any more.

Pit brushed his fingers along the Hylian's length as he crawled up for another kiss from the panting blonde. As they locked lips, Link's fingers quickly found the brunette's waist and popped the button from the jeans. Working together, without breaking the kiss, Link pushed down both the jeans and the angel's underwear as one while Pit shuffled his position to make sure the tight-fitting clothes fell away with little resistance.

Both fully naked, they parted lips to gaze over the other's wonderful body. Link was so often nearly floored by the angel's beauty. Everything about Pit was perfectly proportioned, and he looked so sweet and innocent. However, this was contradicted by his amazing wisdom and maturity. It was an angel's gift to hold onto their youthful appearance; Pit playfully avoided revealing his age, sometimes hinting he could be hundreds of years older than Link.

By contrast, Pit's eyes followed the traces of the Hylian's amazing musculature. Not as subtle as his own, Pit knew Link was much stronger than him, and his beautifully toned arms, abs and legs were divine to behold. Laying beneath him, pure and defenceless, Link was the polar opposite to Pit to what others saw – a unstoppable, unbreakable force who betrayed nothing of his inner feelings, and who never lowered his guard.

Link had always yearned for this, to feel so natural with another pressed against him, to be totally intimate without fear, to share his love with another. Pit being another guy had ceased mattering the moment they first kissed. And right now, he yearned for the contact he knew the angel was teasingly holding back on. He tried the submissive face again, and in a voice that was almost begging, whispered, "Please Pit… I need you…"

Pit sighed serenely as Link whispered his desires. The glasses magnifying his eyes just made him cuter, and it was so hard to hold in the urge to take him. However, when Link raised his knees, presenting his entrance to the one he loved above all, his eyes pleading, Pit knew he'd made Link wait long enough. He leant to his lover's ear. "If that's what my little uke wants…" he breathed, kissing the pointed ear again. "…then that's what my little uke gets…"

Pit suddenly felt a cool pressure on his manhood and knew instantly that Link was getting him ready. Link was far from immune to youthful lust, and Pit grinned as he realised he'd successfully pushed the Hylian into The Mood.

Pit's actions had turned Link on completely, and there wasn't just an urge to carry on this path with the angel. It wasn't a desire for pleasure, it was a deeper yearning, a _need_ to be one with him, to feel the two become one. To share their love, the only way they could. As he lubricated the angel's solid member, teasing the head, the Hero slicked up his own entrance. He was totally ready.

Soundlessly, their eyes locked and the pair felt the sparks fly as they always did. There were no words to convey their feelings, only actions, and Pit lowered himself to the Hero for a deep kiss. Simultaneously, he shifted his position between the blonde's legs. His member pressed against the waiting entrance, and Pit teasingly rubbed it around the area, making Link gasp in anticipation. Breaking the kiss, Pit saw Link give one last look of utmost pleading, yearning and love. He'd been teased enough, and Pit rewarded him with a kiss as he pressed forwards. Smoothly, fluidly, Link's entrance parted and Pit slid in.

The gasp of joy from Link was captured by the lips pressed against his own. It was the single best feeling, that first moment of union when their bodies joined, and Pit always froze to let Link savour it. He too loved that initial moment above all, and wanted only to let his lover enjoy the same.

Body to body, united, Link broke from the kiss, whispering four heartfelt words to his angel. "I love you, Pit."

"I love you too, Link," Pit replied, lying chest to chest with Link to relish in the unmatchable closeness they shared.

Link's lips kissed anything they could reach as he wrapped his arms around his precious lover, but after a few moments, Pit swung his hips to thrust teasingly into Link. The Hylian's head snapped back and he gasped, "Pit!"

Grinning mischievously, Pit raised himself on his arms over his lover, beginning his usual slow thrusts to warm Link up before the main event.

"Oh Pit…" Link gasped again, feeling pleasure ripple through his body. Pit silenced his gasps with another kiss, before leaning to his ear and huskily whispering, "Save your voice… I want to hear you scream…"

Link grinned back at his lover, knowing Pit wasn't kidding. Instead he leant his head back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he focused on the pleasure his love was delivering. His hands ghosted down to Pit's backside and he squeezed the soft globes, making Pit chuckle before settling on the angel's hips, helping him with his thrusts.

As Pit continued to thrust gently into his boyfriend, he thought about how much he'd learned about intimacy in just a short period of time. He knew exactly how to tease Link, which spots turned him on, where to kiss to make him gasp and whine… Pit could play Link like a musical instrument if he wished. And sex was something else. He'd learnt that kissing Link as he entered made it so much easier, and whilst it was also much more natural to enter him now versus their first time this way, Link remained amazingly tight. Pit could always feel so much of his boyfriend as they made love. He also knew how to recognise when Link was ready for the _real_ show. As a quick test, Pit drew out to the head and realigned himself. Link knew what was coming and grabbed Pit firmly, ready to assist. Together, Pit drove deep into his lover and slammed into his sweet spot, hard.

Link's body stiffened, his head thrashing back as the eruption of pleasure overtook his nerves. He screamed Pit's name, panting hard as the bliss faded away for now.

Though the act would get Link begging for more, Pit felt Link clamp down hard around his member as soon as his sweet spot was touched. He wasn't quite ready for it yet, and he smirked when he realised he'd have to tease Link for a while longer yet. He allowed Link to continue helping him with his thrusts but he avoided the sweet spot for now, loving the blush that spread across Link's face in the aftermath of feeling absolute pleasure.

Pit's own nerves were glowing gently. He'd learned that he could hold the pleasure off for a while, and they were both getting quite good at simultaneous climaxes. Feeling the other's peak at the same time as they reached their own was an unbeatable sensation, one that said 'I love you' stronger than words. Ike, being good friends with Link, had once told him the difference between having sex and making love. 'Making love is when your partner's pleasure matters more than your own.' Much to Link's surprise, he was absolutely right; the more they did it, the less their own satisfaction mattered and the more they cared about the other's. He'd told Pit about it afterwards and the angel agreed. It was the approach he was taking now, not concerned about his own pleasure, but making sure Link was ready to receive the best he could give him.

A few dozen thrusts later, with Link's shaking hands urging his hips to thrust harder, Pit checked him again. This time, when Link's eyes shot open and his back arched, he didn't tighten up so much. He was ready.

Pit leant down to the trembling Hero and kissed him. Huskily, knowing Link knew what was coming, he breathed, "Scream for me, Link…" He straightened up, grabbed Link's hips firmly, and slammed back into the sweet spot.

"AHH!" Link yelled. "Oh Pit, oh Pit! Ah…!" But Pit didn't stop there. The angel spread his wings a little and beat them in time to his thrusts, getting a little extra leverage from the force to drive in even deeper and harder, as well as providing a cooling breeze to the heated lovers.

Thrust after solid thrust hit the Hylian's sensitive nerve cluster and his volume rose louder each time, every sound praising his angel until his vocabulary failed him and the only sound he could make was an increasingly incoherent yell of Pit's name.

It was a beautiful sight for Pit, to see his lover so lost in the bliss that he was delivering, cutely thrashing his head around, both cheeks heavily flushed. It just added to the image of Link wearing glasses, which Pit noticed were still happily settled onto Link's face as he screamed and writhed beneath him. The pressure was building; time was running thin. They were both holding on, but now they both just wanted the finale. Bodies moving together in synchronicity, Link thrusting against Pit to squeeze every drop of pleasure he could out of the motions, they both felt the heat begin to rise.

Like oil catching fire, the white-hot surge of energy exploded through both their bodies at once. Link's hands grabbed for anything they could, finding Pit's and holding tight, screaming the angel's name as wave after wave of orgasmic ecstasy flooded his body, ricocheting off his limbs to leave him completely dazed. The only things he could focus on were the sparkling blue eyes before him.

Pit had almost completely frozen as his climax claimed him; his arms locked, holding their bodies together as the earthquake-like shockwaves rattled through him. He yelled his lover's name as all reason was stripped from his mind. The world between him and his Hero, everything separating the two, faded out of existence, becoming pure white for however long. Time held no meaning. Nothing else existed to Link and Pit. Only the other, as they stared deep into their eyes, past their physical presence, into their souls, seeing and feeling each other's pure love. Still nearly frozen, Link faintly weaved his fingers into Pit's, gripping hands tightly as they felt their bond strengthen even further.

As their eyes fell to half-lidded, the white faded and the world slowly returned. Their frozen breathing gently resumed, and Pit realised just how exhausted he was. His strength failed him and he fell forwards, to be caught neatly by his lover who lowered him so they were chest to chest. Link kissed him tenderly and wrapped his arms around his lover, who settled his head beside Link's. Pit drew a deep breath of Link's scent, sighing in total content as he lay atop his wonderful Hero. He savoured their closeness, the warmth of his embrace, and knew he'd fallen for the right person. Those months ago, he'd known Link was different. He cared more for others than for himself; he was smart and strong but alone in the world, yearning for someone to share his life with. And the more time Pit had spent with him, the more he wanted to be that someone, going along with Link's suggestions to see if he measured up to the angel's hopes. And Pit knew without doubt that he did. A thousand times over. Loyal, compassionate, driven, an absolute _god_ in bed… Link was his, he was Link's, and no-one would break them apart.

"You know something…" Pit whispered in Link's ear.

"What?" Link replied, still catching his breath.

"I think I like those glasses now…" He gently raised his head to look into Link's eyes. "…especially on you…" He kissed his Hero, who closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

As their tongues played, Link wondered how he deserved the perfect being above him. Pit was truly everything he ever wanted, everything he could ask for in a friend, boyfriend and lover, and much more. He had so much love to share, was proudly emotional and had strength of will unlike anything Link had ever seen, and he knew he would love the angel forever.

As they parted the kiss for air, Pit reached up and carefully removed the glasses from Link, placing them on the bedside table. The Hero blinked, noting how little his sight changed, and now seeing the angel's beauty unfiltered by the lenses. The pair rolled on their sides, and after quickly cleaning their exhausted bodies, moved as close together as they could be, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Drop me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
